


[ 房子大 ] 花事

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 不知道是谁开始放起了音乐，大平和鹤房在袖子下牵着手，掌心热乎乎地贴着对方，彼此都红着耳朵，一起走向了灯光亮起来的地方。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 9





	1. - 01 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 洁白的，指甲大的花瓣，柔软又新鲜，被他一碰就浸出些湿痕，黏腻地沾在他的手指尖上。

-

鹤房汐恩觉得大事不妙。

起初他只是觉得嗓子有些不舒服而已，像是晚上睡觉时候着了凉，喉咙里有些微微的痒。他对此根本没有在意，毕竟是人都会感冒，最近的集训确实也太累，他并没有能那么仔细地照管好自己的身体，偶尔太累的时候，还会不把头发完全吹干就睡得昏天黑地。

大概就是感冒了吧。鹤房想，他抹了一把自己脑门上的汗水，看着和他一样提前跑到训练室的大平，听着音乐逐渐向要练的片段行进，整理好表情侧身站在那里，肩膀上微微一沉，是大平的胳膊轻轻搭了上来。

他忽然觉得嗓子痒得更厉害了些，把头往边上一偏，闷闷地咳了起来。大平在一旁有些担心地侧过头来看他，他摆了摆手，示意自己没事，试图把动作好好地做下去。

他肩膀咳得一抖一抖的。大平侧过头担心地看他，伸出手来帮他拍着背，问他说：「你感冒了？」

「……我不知道。」好不容易从咳嗽中恢复过来的鹤房哑着嗓子说。他仍然捂着嘴，躲避着大平的视线，胡乱地摇了摇头，还是觉得嗓子痒得厉害。

「我去拿水给你。」大平拍了拍他的肩膀，起身往房间另一边跑去。鹤房蹲下身子，抬起头看大平，大平蓬松的头发随着他跑起来的动作一颠一颠的，像抖起耳朵的小狗。

他又咳起来，咳嗽得惊天动地，憋得脸都红了。大平飞快地跑回来，把水瓶往他手里一塞，将几乎咳得要倒下来的鹤房半抱在怀里，手忙脚乱地替他顺着气，希望能舒缓一点他的痛苦。

「诶？怎么一下子这么严重？」大平急惶惶地说，拿自己的身体撑着鹤房，怕他摔到地上。鹤房艰难地控制住了他的咳嗽，费事地把自己撑起来，依旧用手捂着嘴，声音憋得发飘。

「……我回去一下……」鹤房说，撂下这一句之后转身就想跑，力气没用好的结果就是一个踉跄，大平连忙又扶了他一把。

「你小心一点！」大平在他身后不放心地喊道。

鹤房点了点头，也不知道大平能不能从他埋头猛冲的动作里看出来。他边跑边觉得自己的呼吸意外顺畅了起来，拐了个弯冲进洗手间，撑在洗手池冰凉的台面上，松开了一直紧紧捂着嘴的那只手。

——他的手里沾着几片花瓣。

细细小小的，尖端怯怯地舒展开的，白色的花瓣。

鹤房：？

他在方才那一阵猛烈的咳嗽里感觉自己吐出来了些什么，本以为会是什么糟糕的情况，没想到却是这样一些白又单薄的花瓣。他迷惑极了，觉得喉咙里那阵痒意已经暂时过去，捻起手里的花瓣，力气稍微没能控制好，把花瓣揉捻得脆弱地卷曲起来，流出一点点汁液。

可能是出去的时候飞进嗓子眼里的吧。

鹤房慢慢地揉捏着手里的花瓣，试图安慰自己。花瓣一点点被碾碎，新鲜的湿痕沾满了他的指尖，他不得不承认，他根本说服不了他自己——二月份哪里有花可以飞进他的嗓子哦，况且这花捏起来还非常新鲜柔软。

他想不清楚，也不懂为什么会从自己嘴里吐出花瓣来。他之前咳得头直发晕，世界都仿佛在接触不良地发着抖，索性打开了水龙头，接了捧凉水扑在脸上。

「汐恩？」

一个轻轻的声音在鹤房的斜后方响起。鹤房猛地一抬头，头发上的水珠甩进了眼睛里，他哎呀了一声，又重新把头低下，捂住眼睛揉了揉。

他睁不开眼，却立刻认出了那是大平的声音，心里不知为什么就松了口气。他刚想开口说话，喉咙里又隐约地开始发痒，他强咽下那股咳嗽的冲动，胡乱地转了个方向，朝着他认为是门的方向说：「你吓了我一跳。」

大平看了看对着厕所门说话的鹤房，没忍住地小小笑了一声。鹤房于是觉得更委屈了，直到感觉到一只手落在了他的胳膊上，把他往回转了转。

「我不是故意要吓你的，你就那么跑出去了。」大平说，翘起来的嘴角怎么也压不下去，偷偷地趁鹤房还闭着眼睛的时候快速地笑了笑。「好点了吗？」

「唔。」鹤房闷闷地回答，并不是很想说他的嗓子又开始痒了。他的胳膊被大平温热的手掌攥住，大平将他的手轻轻拉过来，往他手里塞了些什么，他一摸就猜了出来，大概是大平总是随身带着的手帕。

「擦一擦眼睛。」大平对他轻声说。

「谢谢。洗完还给你。」鹤房咕哝着说，把大平的手帕仔细叠好塞进了口袋里。他转过去看镜子，发现受了刺激的眼睛红通通的，像是刚刚狠狠哭了一场，不由得更郁闷了。憋屈地吐出一口气的时候他瞄到了镜子里映出来的大平，洗手间的灯光投射在大平身上，把大平的发顶照得暖乎乎的，大平脸上还带着点笑意，看见鹤房看过来，连忙板住了脸，假装自己十分正经——

鹤房又猛地闷下头咳嗽起来。

幸好这次他只咳了两声，在大平慌里慌张地凑过来之前就已经将刺得喉咙口发痒的东西咳了出来。他借着打开水龙头的机会展开手心看了看，果然，又是和之前一样细小单薄的白色花瓣，可怜兮兮的，被他捏出一点痕迹来，随着流水悄无声息地被冲走了。

「你真的不去医院看一看吗？」大平在一边不确定地问道，用手在他的背上又拍了拍。

「不去……就是感冒而已。回去吧」鹤房搪塞过去，关上水龙头，打算尽可能快速地跑回去。大平懵懵的像是还没反应过来，在他转过身的时候忽然伸出一只手拽住了他的衣角，低下头去认真地看了看，看得鹤房毛骨悚然。

「你衣服上沾了东西。」大平从他的衣摆上捻下来了点东西，刚要扔掉，看了一眼之后又收回了手仔细打量。鹤房脑袋里警铃一响，猛地把脑袋转过去，动作过于剧烈，把大平吓得一哆嗦。

他手里果然捏着一片白色花瓣，因为突如其来的惊吓，好看的手指尖不由自主地捏紧，在薄薄的花瓣上留下一道浅浅的压痕。

「呃……不知道在哪沾到的吧，别管了。」

鹤房把花瓣从他手里捏走，飞快地丢进水池里冲走。大平像是还没从惊吓里缓过来，眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，一眨不眨地看着鹤房，鹤房摸了摸鼻子，心虚地错开视线，一边虚张声势地喊着「走吧走吧」一边打开了洗手间的门，回头把下意识地跟过来的大平推出门口去，小心地清着嗓子，放空地思考人生。

靠，我要怎么跟大家解释我好像突然有了特异功能这件事。

鹤房烦躁地挠了挠脑袋，无声地叹了口气。

-

不久之后就会是第一次披露给粉丝的Live，大家在紧张的同时，训练得也格外狠。鹤房回到训练室之后就被拖进了快节奏的练习中，累得连咳嗽的力气都没有，回到房间后总是洗个澡就匆匆倒在床上，飞快地沉入梦乡。

说也奇怪，在那天之后，他也就没再特别剧烈地咳嗽过。嗓子里偶尔还会有点堵着东西的感觉，他强行清一清嗓子也就能勉强压下去，只有那么两回，他在练习新曲后又咳出了些白色的小花瓣，这一次不小心被佐藤瞥见了，佐藤露出一副惊恐的表情，对他拼命比划着些什么，他一头雾水，完全没看明白。

佐藤：！！！

毕竟是在确认走位，谁也不好随意打断。佐藤见他实在理会不了自己的意思，夸张地对他做着口型，鹤房略微眯起眼睛，费力地辨别着，最后终于大概猜出佐藤是要他练习结束后先别走，满头问号地对佐藤点了点头。

想干什么啊这家伙。

佐藤还在那边悄声叫他一定要留下来。鹤房比了个OK手势，转头回来就发现大平正看着他们这边笑，仿佛觉得佐藤和他的互动十分好玩。大平衣服都跳得湿了，没打理过的头发也湿漉漉软绵绵地趴在圆圆的脑袋顶上，配上他完全笑眯了的眼睛，怎么看怎么有点傻。

鹤房对他摆了个奇怪的姿势。

他眼看着大平一下子笑得更傻了。大平捧着下巴，在原地呆呆地晃了晃，鹤房于是心情很好地转过身盯着镜子看。镜子里其他人确认走位的身影完全没能灌输进他的脑袋里，他甩了甩头，觉得嗓子又开始痒了。

「就到这里吧，大家的体力大概也要到极限了。」与那城说着，走过去把音乐关上。

所有人几乎立刻稀里哗啦地坐了一地。鹤房毫无形象地往地上一瘫，脑袋跟木全撞在了一起，收获了来自木全的几声抱怨。鹤房摆了摆手，连话都不想说了，只想干脆就这么瘫在这里，逐渐跟地板融为一体。

「热死了……」

白岩的声音从一边传来。他连眼睛都不想睁开，只感觉着左边像是有人在动，他听见大平边笑边发出小小的惊呼声，身上猝不及防地就是一重。

大平不知道怎么摔到了他胸前。

鹤房睁开眼睛，愣愣地看着大平半趴在他的胸口上。大平笑嘻嘻地抬起头，触及了鹤房的目光之后像是有些不好意思，从他的胸前慢慢撑起身子来，对他道了个歉。

「对不起啊汐恩。」大平说，撸了撸自己湿成一团的头发，往旁边看去。「都是瑠姫突然把我推过来的错，害我倒在汐恩身上。」

「你太热了！本来就跳得一身汗，还往别人身上靠……」白岩念念叨叨地数落他。

确实很热。鹤房想。

他的胸口仿佛失去了知觉。大平方才趴过来的时候热乎乎的，像是全然不设防地翻出肚皮的小动物，甚至他现在已经撑起了身子，也还是把惊人的热度留在了鹤房身上。他坐在那里，背向着鹤房埋怨着白岩，一只手还搭在鹤房肚子上，掌心热热的有点发潮，烫得鹤房心都有点慌。

鹤房忍不住伸手摸了摸自己的胸口，总觉得衣服湿漉漉的，除了自己的汗水之外可能还有大平方才摔上来时候沾上的汗水，大平总是很容易出汗，从他这边看起来背后的衣服都湿透了，白色的布料下隐约透着一点皮肤的颜色，黏在他的背上——他在想什么东西。

大家开始缓慢地起身往外走。大平把手从他肚子上收走了，被川西和白岩一前一后地拉着走了出去。鹤房又揉了揉肚子，终于憋不住地咳嗽起来，手心一展开，又是一捧花瓣。

洁白的，指甲大的花瓣，柔软又新鲜，被他一碰就浸出些湿痕，黏腻地沾在他的手指尖上。

他从里面捻出了一点小小的黄色花蕊。

\- tbc -


	2. - 02 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我知道那是谁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有车，请注意避雷。

-

「绝对是那个吧，绝对是的。」佐藤从旁边蹭过来，打量着他手里的花瓣说。

「是什么？」鹤房问他，从地上直起身子，免得被自己的咳嗽呛死。

「花吐症。你不知道？」佐藤用一副「你怎么连这个都不知道」的表情看他，不知道从哪掏出手机来，戳着屏幕，把搜索页面给他看。「你自己看，绝对是这个吧。在中学生里其实还挺有人气的。」

……花吐症，暗恋别人的人可能会出现的一种症状，患者会从嘴里咳出花朵。如果放任病情发展，患者的咳花症状会逐渐加重，若始终得不到暗恋之人的回应，则会在症状达到顶峰后咳出大量的花，最后死去……

「会死的吗？！」鹤房抬起头，瞪大眼睛问到。

「你好歹看完了再说话。」佐藤拍他的肩膀，叫他往下继续看。

……目前唯一已知的化解方法为与所暗恋之人接吻。

「接吻啊……」鹤房喃喃道。

「所以你是喜欢上谁了啊？」佐藤感兴趣地小声问。鹤房猛然之间从他自己也说不清楚的情绪中惊醒，拍了拍自己的头，突然之间苦恼极了。

「我是喜欢上谁了？对啊，我是喜欢上谁了啊。」鹤房耷拉着脑袋，只觉得心里乱糟糟的，前一分钟刚刚被迫接受了「花瓣吐着吐着就会死」的设定，后一分钟又意识到自己可能真的喜欢上了什么人，接受的信息量一下子太多，他自己都消化不了，连反应都变得迟钝起来。

「不会吧，你自己喜欢上谁了你都不知道？会死的啊！」佐藤加了点力气拍他，发出了「啪」的一声。鹤房被拍得有点疼了，没好气地拿手里的花瓣丢他，佐藤怪叫了一声，扭成一个危险的姿势，勉强躲开了他那一把花瓣，跳起来指责他。

「会传染人的，不要乱扔！」佐藤说，想了想又坐下了。「不过他们说没有喜欢的人就不会被传染啊……那我也没什么必要害怕了。」

「什么啊……原来你们两个还在这里。」一个脑袋从门口探进来，把他们俩全都吓了一跳。木全把门打开，站在门口冲他们俩挥着手里的毛巾，一头的汗只擦了一半，头发支楞着，瞧着有些好笑。「走着走着发现丢了两个人，我还得回来把你们两个找回去。快走快走。」

鹤房和佐藤在他的催促下站起身来，跟在他身后往外走。鹤房捏着自己的手机，大脑一片混乱，手机这时候在他手里振了两下，他解开锁屏，调出了聊天界面，发来消息的居然就是走在他旁边的佐藤。

他瞥了一眼旁边依旧认真戳着手机的佐藤，点开了他的对话框。

佐藤：所以你打算怎么办啊  
佐藤：会死的诶

鹤房撅了撅嘴，慎重地按起了屏幕。

鹤房：先准备Live  
鹤房：总不会这两天突然就死了吧  
鹤房：到Live结束之前 我也没有力气来思考

佐藤：说得也是  
佐藤：太累了( >﹏<。)

「你们俩在干什么啊，一句话都不说。」木全突然转过头来问。鹤房揉了揉鼻子，忙不迭地从聊天界面返回，装作若无其事地回复木全。

「没什么。」他斩钉截铁地说，佐藤在一边「是的是的」地附和。

木全站定在原地，圆溜溜的眼睛瞅了瞅鹤房，又瞅了瞅佐藤，最后十分不爽地眯了起来，抬起脑袋瞪着他们两个人。

「我又不是笨蛋。」木全说。

鹤房心虚地甩了甩头，想着木全本来也不是什么外人。他心里一下子装了太多事，实在是忍不住想多找几个人聊一聊，沉默了一下就把胳膊搭在了木全肩膀上，深深地叹了口气。

-

鹤房洗完澡躺在床上，身体累极了，大脑却意外地清醒，迟迟没法入睡。

他和佐藤木全三个人聚在一起查了半天，最后确定了他应该就是得了所谓的吐花症，症状目前还很轻，暂时不会危及到生命。

「所以世界上真的有你这种连自己喜欢谁了都不知道的人。」木全说，就只差把「你这个傻子」这句话说出来。他的表情已经完完全全地表达出了这个意思，鹤房看着他觉得手痒，恐吓地对他举了举拳头。

「你吓唬我干什么，本来就是你自己的问题。」木全说。

「但是我最近都没跟什么人接触啊，每天就在练习，接触的人就只有你们和staff了。」鹤房没管他，苦恼地揪了揪自己过长的刘海。

「所以你该不会是喜欢上我们之中的哪个了吧？」佐藤突然拔高了声音，被木全扯了扯，又连忙趴回来，继续把话音压得小小的。「糟糕了，糟糕了诶，汐恩万一是喜欢上成员了怎么办啊。」

「你就这么确定他不会喜欢上staff吗？万一汐恩是个隐藏的熟女控什么的……」木全边说边躲开来自鹤房的一巴掌。「哇，如果是成员的话会是谁啊？」

「你吧，他天天和你待在一块，你们俩的宇宙电波都能接到一块去。」佐藤看热闹不嫌事大地小声起哄。

「你怎么不说是你自己，汐恩天天跟你一块胡闹，上次还被奖说……」

「你们够了。」鹤房无力地阻止道，眼看着佐藤和木全无视了病患本人，开始自顾自地互相拆台。他深深叹了口气，手里捏着一片小小的花瓣，将它反复揉搓来揉搓去，搓成了一个湿漉漉的小团。

……别想了，明天还要继续练习呢。

鹤房心事重重地翻了个身，自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛。

-

第二天起床之后，鹤房明显地有些萎靡。

木全担心地上下打量他，趁大家都没有注意的时候，凑过来小声问他是不是病情加重了。鹤房觉得有那么一点不好意思，只好对他解释是昨晚想得太多，做了一晚上的梦，木全白担心一场，顿时觉得看鹤房又有那么点不顺眼了。

然而他的注意力很快就被吸引走了。

大平走进来的时候甚至比鹤房看着还要萎靡一些。他穿得厚厚的，戴着口罩，伸手跟大家打招呼的时候手都缩了一半在袖子里，整个人显得小了一圈。

「你这又是怎么了？」川西问，伸手揪了揪他捂得严实的衣角。

「感冒了。」跟在他身后走进来的白岩说道。「说是昨天半夜就开始咳嗽，咳到今天早上还没好。」

大平坐在那里，白岩每说一句话他就点一点头，一头浅色的头发也像主人一样没精神地趴着，几乎要把他的眼睛都挡住了。

「吃药了吗？这个时候生病可不太好。」与那城关心地说。大平坐正身子，正经地点了点头，瞧着乖乖的，让人想摸摸他圆圆的后脑勺。

这一天的练习依旧累极了，鹤房满心都是动作、走位和MC，连那个什么吐花症都忘到了脑后。马上就是第一次Live，他虽然尽力不想表现出来，却确确实实地一点一点变得紧张——事实上不止他一个人这样，他们所有人都紧张得要命，连吃饭时候脑袋里都不停地回想着流程，聊天的时候话题也总是离不开Live的事，说来说去都是那几句，却没有人嫌腻烦。

舞台上的灯光亮起来，调试中扫在鹤房身上。鹤房沉默地看着面前空旷的客席，感觉血液都流得喧嚣起来。多年来的梦想马上就要实现，鹤房捏紧了手麦，感觉心仿佛要跳出喉咙。

「……真大。」

他听见模糊的赞叹声从身边传来。鹤房回过头，大平依旧戴着口罩，抬起头打量着演出场馆，眼睛被灯光映得亮晶晶的。

「是啊，真大。」鹤房附和道，往他那边转了转身子，和他一起打量着熟悉又陌生的场地。大平把麦克风捏在胸前，像是下定了什么决心一样低了低头，举起胳膊肘轻轻碰了碰鹤房。

「我要跟你说一点事。」大平说。

鹤房没有听清，往他那边又凑近了点。大平的呼吸隔着口罩打在鹤房的耳朵上，鹤房顿了顿，觉得又有点想咳嗽了。

「我要跟你说一点事！」大平放大了声音，勉强盖过了调试灯光的指挥声。「不过不是现在，等Live结束之后再跟你说！」

「搞什么这么神秘？」鹤房笑着说他。大平跟着笑了笑，在他的胳膊上拍了拍，转身走了。鹤房看着他离开，背转身子面向无人的角落，咳了两声，把手里参杂了嫩黄色花蕊的花瓣谨慎地塞进裤袋里。

他咳出的花开始变多了，这不太妙。Live结束之后，对他来说第一重要的事就是赶快找出他喜欢的人，然后狠狠亲那个人一口。

鹤房咂咂嘴，甚至一点也没有觉得害羞——他根本想象不出那个人是谁，脑袋里始终觉得仿佛就是抱着个玩偶吻一下一样。

无论如何，现在最重要的都是即将到来的Live。鹤房想着自己多年的愿望终于要变成现实，浑身上下又充满了斗志，连练习的疲惫也丢到了脑后。与那城在背后叫他过去，鹤房转过身，大踏步地向着聚光灯下的队友们走过去，模样骄傲又潇洒，像是能把他走过的地方全都照亮。

-

几个小时的Live说起来很长，却转瞬即逝。

鹤房对着自己的粉丝挥着手。他开心极了，看到粉丝扇子上写的特殊要求也全部照做。他倒退着，对着二层的一个粉丝指了指，看着粉丝兴奋的样子笑出了声，背后忽然撞到了什么。

他敏捷地转过身，扶住了被他撞得一歪的大平。大家都穿着白色的T恤，被汗水浸得湿漉漉贴在身上，手扶上去的时候鹤房突然发现大平瘦得很，T恤下的腰细得厉害，连腰带都只是松松地挂在胯骨上。

「你要哭了？」鹤房追着大平的眼睛，笑嘻嘻地问。大平的眼睛湿漉漉的，眼角发着红，被他这么一说，伸手不轻不重地拍了他一下。

「没有，是流了汗……！」大平强词夺理。鹤房笑得更厉害了，随便大平啪嗒啪嗒地往白岩那边跑了过去，继续向着粉丝招手，只觉得想永远留在这一刻。

他们在灯光下手牵起手，向着粉丝鞠躬。粉丝对他们报以热烈的掌声和欢呼声，鹤房低着头，汗水顺着脸颊滴落在地上，感觉自己和队友交握在一起的手微微颤抖，分不清是因为他自己在激动，还是其他人也在心潮起伏。

回到后台之后大家都是一片恍惚。分不清是谁先开始的，最后所有人都或多或少地流了些泪，边互相感谢，边长久地拥抱在一起。鹤房抹着眼泪，肩膀上忽然被拍了拍，他转过身，大平一头扎在他肩膀上，孩子气地蹭了蹭。

鹤房愣了愣，接着紧紧地把他抱住了。

「谢谢你。以后也一起走下去吧。」他在大平耳边小声说。大平把下巴搁在他肩膀上，听到他这句话之后像是呼吸都乱了一下，他的手心贴着大平的背，被藏在大平身体里的蓬勃的心跳震得隐约发着麻。

大平好像要说很多话。鹤房等着他开口，却一直没等到，不由得稍微侧过头去看他。大平瘪了瘪嘴，把脑袋埋在了他肩膀上不肯让他看，撒娇一般细细地叫了一声「汐恩」。

他刚哭过，声音还是软软的，带着一点鼻音这样叫出来，尾音还稍微发着颤。鹤房听见这一声，觉得心跳都停了一瞬间，刚要把他揪起来，一阵痒意猛地升上来，鹤房只来得及赶快把大平推开，侧过脸去捂着嘴猛烈地咳嗽起来。

大平被他推开，依旧慌里慌张地转回来拍他的背，拍着拍着大平自己也开始咳嗽。鹤房这才想起他的感冒还没有好，摆着手叫他自己去休息，大平从衣兜里翻出口罩戴上，坚决地拒绝了鹤房，把他那只手按回去，回身去找他的水瓶。

两个咳嗽成一团的人未免也太过于引人注目了。

队友们很快地注意到了他们两个的紧急情况，纷纷赶过来把他们两个按住，分开来让他们两个各自喝点水喘口气。佐藤和木全十分有默契地把鹤房挡了起来，鹤房这才敢放下捂着嘴的手，看到手里出现了几朵完整的花。

白色花瓣，五瓣凑在一起，花蕊嫩黄，怯怯地在他手中展开。

「你这个要糟了呀。」佐藤悄声说，木全帮他警惕地盯着其他人，像竖高耳朵的兔子。「说真的，你得赶快找一找到底是谁了，按理说进度不应该这么快的……」

「所以说他肯定喜欢上成员了吧，天天接触就会这样啊。」木全接话道。「实在不行你就干脆每个人亲一下算了，总有一个是对的。当然你不要亲我。」

……谁要亲你。

鹤房把那几朵白色小花捏在手里，转身捶了木全一下。原本感动的气氛经过这一下之后消失得一干二净，大家互相搭着肩膀站起身，情绪高昂地方才在台上唱过的歌曲，准备去一起好好吃一顿来犒劳自己。

-

鹤房原本觉得自己一定睡不着。

他满脑子都还是在台上的场景，粉丝的声援和手幅始终在眼前晃个不停。他脑海里一直响着曲子，做得不够好的地方又一一遍遍反复重播，实在不怎么适合入睡，于是精力充沛地跳起来去收拾房间。

练习时穿过的运动裤还没有洗。他把裤子从脏衣篓里提起来，小心地摸了摸裤兜——他实在不想再出现之前被忘记拿出去的纸巾糊住半个洗衣机的事了。口袋里软软的鼓起了一小块，他把手伸进去，从里面掏出了一块黑色的手帕来。

哦。对。大平上次把手帕借给他，他说要洗了之后还给人家，转头就忘记了。

鹤房把运动裤丢回去，也不继续折腾了，捏着那块手帕，重新躺回了床上去。他怕又一次忘掉这件事，将手帕叠好了放在枕头边上，在昏暗的床头灯里瞪着天花板看了看，脑袋里乱七八糟地想着各种事，居然就这么沉入了梦乡。

……怎么好像很热。

鹤房不安地动了动，总觉得眼前一片白茫茫的，什么都看不清楚。他抬起头看了看四周，恍然发觉自己是待在一张床上，膝盖陷在绵软的被褥间，像是漂浮在半空中一样不真实。

他猛然发现自己的手按在一个人赤裸的胸口上。遮挡视野的迷雾散去了一些，半遮半掩地显露出一些画面来，那片胸膛上沾满了亮晶晶的汗水，随着对方的呼吸而不稳地上下起伏着，鹤房的手指稍微用了点力气，就在白生生的皮肤上留下了显眼的红痕，夹杂着泣音的喘息声随即拔高了一点，冲击着鹤房此刻并不敏感的神经。

是谁？

鹤房往前俯下身去，想看清对方的脸。这样一来他好像往身下那个人的身体里进入得更深了，呜咽声里一只手颤抖着抓住了他的胳膊，修长漂亮的手指关节泛着粉色，也不知道是要把他拉近还是推开。鹤房被那只手吸引住了目光，伸手过去握住他，那只手顺从地松开了他的手臂，指尖轻微地发着抖，被鹤房吻住的时候像是受了极大的刺激，瑟缩着想逃，怯怯地收回来藏在了鹤房滚烫的手心里，

汗水滴落下来，从那个人一片凌乱的小腹上滑落下去，鹤房用手指尖追着那滴汗水，轻轻地从灼热柔软的皮肤上划过去，一碰之下就是一道红痕，像是他吐出的那些花瓣一样，稍微一揉捻就流出些情色的汁液。他仍然看不清对方的脸，却能听见对方被自己顶撞得连话都凑不成句子，脖子上忽然多了点重量，是对方软绵绵地抱住了他的肩膀。

那个人的声音应该是偏低的，这样带着哭腔却发着软，被情欲泡得湿透了，近距离地响在鹤房的耳边。

「汐恩……」

那个声音小小的，撒娇般地这样叫道。

鹤房一下子惊醒了，大口大口地喘着气，把压在身上的被子团推到一边，猛地翻身坐了起来。那方原本叠好了的黑色手帕被他的脑袋蹭乱了，飘悠悠地从他的头上落下来，他捏着那块手帕，猛烈地咳嗽了起来。

我知道那是谁。鹤房边咳边想。

就在几个小时前，那个人也是这样，用带着一点点哭腔的声音，颤抖地在他耳边，轻轻地叫了他的名字。


	3. - 03 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我昨天晚上做了一个梦……你知道我梦到什么了吗？」

-

「你们说，做梦的时候梦……到某一个人是什么意思啊。」

鹤房压低声音问，尽自己最大所能地显得不经意，话说出口之后还是稍微磕绊了一下。木全敏锐地捕捉到了这一点不自然，探究地盯着他，眨了眨圆溜溜的眼睛。

「我觉得你肯定不只是梦到了人家。」木全说，作出了一点嫌弃的表情。「你梦到谁了？」

「就是只梦到了而已。别问。」鹤房尴尬地揉了揉鼻子，耳朵隐隐约约地泛上来一点热度。

「还能有什么啊，梦到了就是想着吧。」佐藤说，拿手里的筷子戳了戳鹤房。「所以你这是知道你喜欢谁了？」

他和木全仿佛两个对八卦十分感兴趣的女高中生，凑得离鹤房又更近了些，全然不管另一边的几个人扫过来的目光。鹤房把手从桌子上挪开，佐藤像是完全没有在意他的不自在，甚至把胳膊都搭在他的肩膀上，给他出着主意。

「你知道了还不赶快去找人家亲一口？」佐藤恨铁不成钢地说，在鹤房的背上轻拍了一巴掌。「你都开始成朵成朵地吐出花了，谁知道你还能坚持多长时间啊。」

「我是……我就是突然知道了，但是又不确定啊！」鹤房心虚地回答。「万一我去跟人家接吻，之后又发现我没好，是找错人了，那要怎么办啊。」

「你既然这么问就说明你自己也清楚吧，别找借口。」木全毫不留情地戳穿他。「说着找错人了怎么办，你自己看看，你的耳朵都红成那个样子了！」

他拿盘子里的小西红柿扔鹤房。「还在那里骗人说就是只梦到别人，我可不想知道你在梦里都对人家做了什么！」

鹤房•前一天晚上像个毛头小子一样被迫半夜起来洗了裤子•汐恩被他的西红柿砸中了，脸一瞬间就变得通红。他咬着嘴唇，伸手去掐木全，白岩刚好在另一边叫了他一声，算是勉强地从他手底下救了不怕死地跳得厉害的木全一把。

「我刚才忘记了。」白岩说。「祥生让你吃完饭去他那一下，他说之前跟你说过的。」

「哦……哦。」鹤房把手收回来，含糊地答应下来。他低下头闷闷地咳了一声，到底还是没控制住自己，悄悄抬起眼睛来快速瞅了一圈。

白岩确实是自己来的，身后并没有像之前一样跟着一个包得严严实实的大平。

他想问，又出于某种莫名其妙的羞涩而张不开嘴，仿佛只要把和大平有关的话说出口，他刚刚察觉到的那些隐秘的心情就会哗啦啦地全部涌出去，摊开给所有队友看个一清二楚。他又急又紧张，在原地坐立不安地动来动去，撞了撞旁边的木全，引得木全莫名其妙地看了他一眼。

木全这个人，怎么关键时刻反而对不上电波。鹤房在心里暗暗地吐槽。

幸好他旁边还有一个佐藤。

「祥生呢？」佐藤伸长脖子向着门口望了望，问在他旁边坐下来的白岩。

「感冒没好，昨天晚上回去之后不知道怎么就又重了，咳嗽了一晚，我都怕他咳坏嗓子。」白岩叹了口气。「总算是让他吃了点药，希望他能快点好起来吧。」

鹤房只听到这一句，余下的事情仿佛都和他无关了。他满脑子都是记忆里咳嗽得整个人缩成一小团的大平，连木全和佐藤跟他搭话也根本没有听进耳中。胡乱地吃好了早饭之后他迅速地收好了餐盘，只来得及仓促地跟大家打了个招呼，紧接着就一路小跑地往宿舍跑过去，把木全叫他的声音远远丢在后面。

「他急什么？」木全无奈地说，掂了掂手里的手机。「连手机都忘掉了。」

「急着去治病吧，毕竟会死的诶。我觉得他短时间之内都不会回来了。」佐藤回答道。

木全转过头，一眨不眨地打量着他，直到把他看得浑身不自在才罢休。

「你思想真肮脏。」木全作出了结论。

佐藤摸不着头脑，眼看着木全甚至把盘子往一边挪了挪，顿时觉得委屈。他往木全那边靠过去，饱含着满腹的冤屈巴在木全身上，问木全说：「我怎么了？」

木全想把他从身上抖下去，碍于两个人的体型差而没能成功。他也不太在意，随手把两个人的餐盘叠在了一起，拿肩膀拱了拱佐藤，叫他和自己一起走。

-

鹤房气喘吁吁地在大平的门口站住了。

他跑过来的时候全凭着一腔热血，到这时候才意识到他即将要面对什么。

他，鹤房汐恩，马上要在对方的房间里，和自己的暗恋对象兼前一天晚上的春梦对象，进行单独的谈话。

走廊里安安静静的。鹤房在门口犹豫着，几乎产生了一点要退缩的心情，他烦躁地咳了两声，把手里的白色小花随手扔在地上，刚转了一下身就看到房门打开了一条缝，大平戴着口罩，手里攥着门把手，眨了眨眼睛，意外地看着他。

「汐恩？」大平轻轻地叫他。

鹤房现在听不得他叫自己名字——他一下子就会想到昨天他从梦里惊醒之前的事情。幸好大平也没打算就把他晾在门口胡思乱想，大平往后让了让，十分自然地让他进来，伸手去关门时衣摆的布料扫过了他裸露的胳膊，鹤房敏锐地感觉到了那一点接触，被惊得向旁边微微躲了躲。

大平的动作顿了顿，还是继续向前关好了门。他转过身叫鹤房坐，从鹤房身边经过的时候刻意侧了侧身，确保自己身上没有一点东西碰到了鹤房。

鹤房不自在地坐下，因为没有被他碰到而产生了一点说不清道不明的失落。他看着大平在他面前的床上坐下了，卫衣的拉链没有拉到顶上来，露出一小片脖颈，锁骨下被灯光映出了浅浅的阴影。鹤房看了两眼就又想起了他的梦，嗓子痒痒的，连忙移开视线左右胡乱地看了看，一眼就扫到了床头柜上摆着的一个玻璃罐子。

「你——你种了花吗？」鹤房说，也分不清自己是不是想找些借口，尽可能拖延一点最后摊牌的时间。他凑过去看那个装了些黄色花朵的罐子，大平紧接着就伸过来了手，好看的手指捧起罐子来，在玻璃表面留下了一点点指痕。

「黄水仙？」鹤房喃喃地说道，视线一路追随过去，也不知道吸引了他的到底是层层叠叠的花瓣，还是大平修剪得圆润整齐的指尖。

大平听到了他的这句话，仿佛整个人都僵了一下。他抱着那个罐子，看起来像是抱着果酱桶的幼仔，声音被压在口罩后，听着比往常更低了。

「是黄水仙，我以为汐恩对这些花草的东西应该不感兴趣……」大平说道。

「真的是黄水仙？我确实不感兴趣啊，但是黄水仙是我的生日花，所以才知道了的。」鹤房回答他。大平看过来的视线太让人难以忍受了，鹤房忍不住又把注意力集中在他身上，发现他看起来好像紧张极了。「你……你之前就说要和我说事情，是要说什么？」

……他怎么就这么直接地进入正题了呢。

然而大平看起来并没有在意。大平垂下了眼睛，下垂眼这样看起来仿佛有点委委屈屈的。他摩梭着光滑的玻璃表面，另一只手不易察觉地捏着自己的衣角，鹤房总觉得他在故意躲避自己的目光——然后大平就这么轻巧地扔下了一个炸弹。

「汐恩知道花吐症吧。」

大平说。

他稍微抬起了头，口罩遮住了大半张脸，露出来的眼睛朦朦胧胧的，带着点希冀又带着些说不清道不明的忧伤。鹤房刚被他的话吓了一跳，对上视线之后又突然沉没进了在了他这双含满了情感的眼睛里，一下子没控制住，只来得及在开始咳嗽之前稍微背过了身去。

大平轻轻地拍他的背，在他终于顺过了气的时候，伸手去接从他指缝里落下来的白色小花。

「别、咳、别碰……！」鹤房忙不迭地阻止他。大平见他抗拒，也没有再继续自己的动作了，又坐回到床上去，依旧像刚才那样看着他。

「没事的，我不会被传染。」大平说道。「汐恩知道为什么吗？」

鹤房咳得脑袋发晕，大平的手已经离开，他的背上却好像还是遗留着大平手心的热度。他的脑子迟缓地转了转，思考起大平的问题，刚刚觉得大平大概根本没有喜欢的人，视线就掠过了大平手里的那个玻璃罐子。

他的心跳突然停了一拍。

一个模模糊糊的想法逐渐在他心里升了起来。鹤房看着那一罐黄水仙，连呼吸都快要窒住了，他屏着气，觉得自己大概心跳得在房间外面都能听到，小心翼翼地开了口，嗓子因为紧张而掐高，话音都跟着发紧。

「你……」鹤房不确定地问，词穷地指了指那个玻璃瓶。

「是。」大平坦诚地回答。「我碰过了汐恩吐的花瓣，所以被传染了。记得那次在洗手间吗？我从你的衣服上拿下来的。」

他看起来好像更难过了。

「这样说给汐恩你，我其实……」大平又低下了头。「可能你会觉得很恶心吧，被队友抱有这样的想法，但是如果不寻求你的帮助的话，我又……」

他的手指在罐子上按得紧紧的，用力用得太大，压得指尖都失了血色。

「汐恩很喜欢那个人吧？要汐恩和我接吻真是对不起，请不要有任何压力，即使你有一点点不愿意，我也不会……」

大平连声音都有点抖了，整个人仿佛被晾在烈日下暴晒，嗓子里又疼又干。鹤房被他搞糊涂了，连忙站起来凑到他跟前去，大平慢半拍地抬起头来看他，眼睛有点红红的，瞧着格外惹人怜爱。

「……我也不会要挟你的。」大平困难地把话说完了。

「等等。」鹤房说，终于从内心的惊涛骇浪里找回了自己的声音。他捏着大平的肩膀，不让大平躲开自己的视线，又朝着大平凑近了些，完全不知道自己这个样子有多么耀眼。

大平被他扳着肩膀，软弱地挣了一下又没能挣开。鹤房凑近时他又咳嗽起来，连眼泪都要咳出来，觉得自己更加无地自容了。

在这种情况下，在这样不得不强迫着对方的状态下，鹤房向他凑过来的时候，他的心脏却还是猛烈地跳动了起来。

「你是不是误会了什么东西？你、你别哭……」鹤房手足无措，拍小孩子一样大力地拍了大平一下，把大平拍得整个人一抖。他不知道要怎么证明自己，最后干脆把方才咳出来的那些白色小花往大平手里一放，抓着他细细的手腕叫他看。

「什么叫我有一点点不愿意？」鹤房说，紧张得声音都直发飘。「我还什么都没有说……你看这个，知道是什么花吗？」

他问。大平已经尽快地收敛了自己的情绪，即使状况如此窘迫，也尽力地保持着冷静得体的模样。大平低头看了看，克制地摇了摇头，只有被鹤房抓住的手腕发着抖，泄露了他此刻心里翻滚的情绪。

「我来告诉你，我查了很久的。」鹤房咽了咽口水，简直要被自己的心跳给震得什么也听不见了。「我从开始吐花的那天就开始找，但是真的不太好找，今天凌晨睡不着的时候才查到。知道是什么吗？」

「是草莓花。三叶草莓。」鹤房认真地说道。「现在知道了吗？」

他眼看着大平僵住了，半天之后才抬起头来，眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，像是被吓到了，满是不可置信。

「三叶草莓？……」大平喃喃地复述。「可是三叶草莓是……」

「对的，是四月十三日的生日花。」鹤房小声说。「知道了吗？」

他捡起一朵小花戳着大平的脸。大平仿佛被搞傻了，只是懵懵地盯着鹤房看，半天才反应过来是鹤房在戳他，一瞬间整个人突然变得通红。鹤房原本只是在紧张，这会儿看到他害羞，自己也突然后涌上了羞耻来，把大平往自己肩膀上一搂，只觉得脸热得发烫。

「所以你现在知道了，我一点也没有不愿意。」鹤房说。「我还没问你呢，解药先生，愿意吗？」

大平脸埋在鹤房的肩膀上，迟迟没有动静。他的耳朵贴着鹤房的脖子，热乎乎的，鹤房拍了拍他的背，他就慢慢地伸出了胳膊，环在鹤房身上，又乖又惹人怜爱。

说也奇怪，两个人之前也经常抱来抱去的，却从来没有像这次一样，又温暖又安心，感觉连时间都放慢了。鹤房最终又咳嗽起来，松开大平坐到了床脚，抬起眼睛就看到大平局促地坐在旁边，脸颊还是红的。

「我们……」大平矜持地顿了一顿，姿态上瞧着无可挑剔，声音和表情却都有些软绵绵的。

「……要现在就解决掉吗？」

大平问，忐忑地揪着自己的手指头。

鹤房咬了咬嘴唇，实在不想告诉大平他这样子有多可爱。他伸手去握大平的手，免得大平把自己的手指掐青，大平的指尖因为紧张而发着凉，被他抓过去了就乖乖地勾着他的手。

「当然要。」

鹤房回答道。

-

「我是不是应该让你赔偿我点什么啊。」

鹤房说。大平的手还在他的手掌里握着，指尖犹豫着微微动了动，那双眼尾下垂的眼睛悄悄抬起来看鹤房，瞧着像是有些不安。

「赔偿？为什么……」大平懵懵地问，仿佛还没有缓过劲来。

「你还觉得我会拒绝你。」鹤房回答他，捏住了他不安分的手指尖，大平刚想反驳，鹤房就蛮不讲理地直接截断了他的话。「我不管，你自己来解决。」

他这副耍无赖的样子又让人牙痒痒又意外地可爱。大平张了张嘴，总觉得好像哪不对，然而鹤房看过来的眼睛实在太好看了，被并不太明亮的灯光映得朦胧又暧昧，大平坐立不安地犹豫了一会，到底还是在那双眼睛的注视下慢慢站起了身子，磨蹭着走到了鹤房面前站住。

他又想亲近鹤房，又本能地对始终看着他的鹤房产生了一点畏惧，就站在和鹤房隔着一步的距离，半弯着腰看鹤房。鹤房被他这样子逗笑了，把他的手又拉过来捏了捏，耳朵因为紧张和羞涩而红了起来，连说出的话都是压低了声音的。

「你离我那么远是要干嘛啊，祥生。」鹤房说道，拉着大平的手想把他拉近些。大平低垂着脑袋，也不知道在这短短的几秒钟之内都胡思乱想了些什么，鹤房话音刚落，他就挣脱了鹤房的手，动作生涩地跨上去，将膝盖压在了床铺上。

——他现在是整个人虚虚地骑坐在鹤房大腿上的。

老实说，鹤房被他突如其来的主动吓到了。鹤房板着脸，用尽了所有自制力才控制住了自己，假装自己一点也没有因为害羞而想要逃跑。大平低头看着他，这样没有表情的时候脸颊的线条格外好看，鹤房却听见他的胸腔里传来了嗵嗵的心跳声，又快又急，像揣了只小兔子。

大平把手放在了鹤房肩膀上，鹤房于是从他隐约发着抖的掌心里更清楚地感觉到了他的慌张。即使这样，矜持的京都人看起来也还是优雅端庄的——如果忽视他此刻正跨坐在鹤房身上的话——他看着鹤房，慢慢地把头低了下去。

他在可以感觉到鹤房呼吸的距离上停下了。

鹤房的眼睛里渐渐带上点了点笑意，映着灯光看过来，亮晶晶的。大平被这张他喜欢了很久的脸近在咫尺地看着，僵在那里动弹不得，渐渐地从脸一直红到耳朵尖，最后一下子松了力气，羞耻地把脸埋在鹤房的肩膀上，不动了。

「啊……果然不行啊……」他趴在鹤房耳旁，发出小小的哀嚎声。鹤房这下也终于能松口气，只觉得脸上烫得厉害，又想笑又觉得紧张得要死的自己傻得厉害，伸手去抱大平的腰。

大平原本还保持着那个别扭的姿势，用膝盖虚虚地撑在床上，没有真的坐下去，鹤房的手环上来的时候他先是小小地抖了抖，紧接着便顺着鹤房的动作柔顺地塌下了腰，这下两个人是真的紧紧贴在一起了，彼此都能感觉到对方热乎乎的体温。

「……心跳得好快啊，汐恩。」大平小声说，总觉得鹤房的心跳也和他本人一样，燃烧着毫不收敛的青春气息，快要把他的胸口震得发麻。

鹤房「唔」了一声，视线还落在桌子上收不回来——桌子上放着一面镜子，因为角度的原因刚好照到了他们两个，这样看来，大平真的瘦了不少，腰背线条流畅清晰，凹下去的腰线被鹤房用一条胳膊就可以整个环住，透着一种莫名的情色感。

他转开视线，不敢再看了，搭在大平身上的手捏了捏大平紧实的侧腰，问他：「你腰怎么这么细？」

大平被他捏得打了个激灵。鹤房摸着他圆圆的后脑勺把他强行从鸵鸟状态里拉出来，看到他眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，又忍不住想笑。

「不是要治病吗，干嘛还戴着口罩。」鹤房说，伸手去解他挂在耳朵上的挂绳。那只耳朵红通通的，被他的手指一碰就有点想逃跑，鹤房觉得好玩，又伸手追过去捏了捏软乎乎的耳垂。

大平像受惊的小动物一样缩了缩。

鹤房实在忍不住了，哈哈地笑了起来。大平察觉到被他捉弄了，拍了他一巴掌，手还没从鹤房身上拿走，就也跟着一起笑了。

「好了好了，不闹了。」鹤房终于停了下来，拍了拍大平的背。「还有重要的事要做呢。」

他伸出另一只手去，轻轻按了按大平的后脑勺，手心里大平的头发软绵蓬松，就像他此刻的心情一样。大平的呼吸带着一点颤抖，慢腾腾地接近了他，鹤房再也等不下去了，稍微往前凑了一凑，把那一点发着抖的气息截住，全部堵在了贴合在一起的嘴唇间。

-

时间静止了。

还年轻的两个人对亲吻几乎也全无经验，毫无章法地磨蹭着嘴唇，探出舌尖的时候小心翼翼的，即使碰触到一起也不敢怎么过分缠绵地纠缠。

鹤房喘着气，感觉大平的胸腔一下下地贴着自己起伏，大平看着懵懵的，下垂眼里蒙着一层水，这样看起来仿佛被欺负了，可怜兮兮的。

不知道是谁先开始笑起来的。大平团成一个团，羞耻至极地一头撞在鹤房身上，把鹤房撞得倒到床上去。鹤房像摸小动物一样从上到下地摸他的后背，笑着笑着就咳嗽起来，又吐出完整的一朵花来。

这样就好了吧？鹤房咬着那朵白色小花嫩生生的茎杆想，还没想清楚，一个金灿灿的脑袋就从他胸前钻了过来，温热又湿润的触感在他的嘴边一触即分，是大平凑了上来，叼走了那朵花。

他又傻了，盯着趴在他胸口的大平看，搞不清楚大平到底是故意要撩拨他还是无意为之。大平的嘴唇还因为刚才的亲吻而泛着红，那朵草莓花细小的白色花瓣被含了一半在唇齿间，花瓣上隐约的折痕渗出汁液，染了一点在他快速地收回去的舌尖上，引得人心里痒痒。

大平手里还捏着一朵完整的黄水仙。鹤房把花从他手里抢走丢在一边，伸手去捏他还热着的脸，大平也不躲，眯起眼睛嘿嘿地笑起来。

「你故意的。」鹤房说。大平挑了挑眉毛，一副「那又怎样」的表情——怎么这时候就一点也不再慢半拍了——鹤房于是咬着牙，心里那股火越烧越旺了。他还环着大平的腰，方才两个人一起倒下来的时候大平的衣服掀了起来，现在两个人的皮肤毫无阻碍地接触在一起，触碰的地方出了一层薄汗，又潮又热。

「我昨天晚上做了一个梦……」鹤房慢慢地说，手指在大平凹陷下去的脊柱沟边轻柔地蹭了蹭。「你知道我梦到什么了吗？」

「梦到什么了？」大平含糊不清地问。他还叼着那朵花，神情单纯又愉快，像是被鹤房摸得有些痒了，还在鹤房身上又蹭了蹭。

鹤房于是紧紧地按住了他不安分的身体。

「我来告诉你。」他说。

-

「现在知道了吗？」

「什么？……花都要、要被弄坏了……」

「是你自己要咬着的，又不能怪我。」

「你在推卸责任啊，汐恩。」

「我哪有推卸责任，明明是你在梦里乱叫我，现在还在继续叫。」

「不讲道理……」

-

「你还真是跟景瑚说的一样，这么大半天都没回来啊。」木全说，从一边口袋里掏出了鹤房的手机还给他。「治好了？」

「原来在你这……治好了。」鹤房点了点头，耳朵后明显地泛起一层红。佐藤仔细地打量了他两眼，揶揄着「哦哦哦」地起了哄，鹤房耳朵红得更厉害了，作出一副「我不在乎」的样子来，大摇大摆地往前走。

「不对啊。」木全突然反应过来。「你手机都没拿，怎么知道这个时间要来这集合啊？」

「我当然知道。」鹤房刚回答他一句，就被晃悠悠的大平叫住了。大平十分自然地把他翘起来的衣摆拉平，顺手拍了拍他的屁股，鹤房咬着嘴唇抓住了大平收回去的手，大平笑起来，勾了勾鹤房的手指头。

「快点松开。」大平小声说，怕旁边的木全和佐藤发现什么。

「我不，我也要过去。」鹤房耍赖。大平无奈地看了看他，一转头就看到愣愣地盯着他们的木全和佐藤，脸一下子就有点泛红。他拖着一个不肯松手的鹤房，视线左右游移了一下，尽可能若无其事地问他们两个说：「一起过去吗？」

「不了，谢谢。」木全说，不知道为什么用了敬语。「请你们两位自便。」

「不是，你们……？」佐藤后知后觉地反应过来，表情逐渐变得惊讶。他刚要问，木全眼疾手快地拉住了他，把他拖走了。

「你们随意！」他边别别扭扭地拉着比他高不少的佐藤走，边腾出一只手对大平和鹤房胡乱地挥了挥。

鹤房和大平看着飞快地离开了的两个人，噗地一下一起笑了出来。不知道是谁开始放起了音乐，大平和鹤房在袖子下牵着手，掌心热乎乎地贴着对方，彼此都红着耳朵，一起走向了灯光亮起来的地方。

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐！  
> 花吐症被我写成这个样子也真是够了。唾弃我自己。  
> 希望大家看了之后能有那么一点点开心？  
> 我真是……我真的只是个废物车手。呜呜。  
> 只要有一个人觉得有那么点甜，我就很满足了（瘫


End file.
